1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a method of forming a crystalline oxide semiconductor film used for manufacturing a semiconductor device. Note that a semiconductor device in this specification refers to any device that utilizes semiconductor properties. Therefore, for example, a display device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device which include a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a diode are all semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an oxide semiconductor having semiconductor characteristics has attracted attention. Examples of the oxide semiconductor having semiconductor characteristics include tungsten oxide, tin oxide, and an indium-gallium-zinc-based oxide (In—Ga—Zn-based oxide), and a thin film transistor in which such an oxide having semiconductor characteristics is used for a channel formation region is known (Patent Documents 1 and 2). Further, in particular, properties of an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide have been researched (Non-Patent Document 1).